Désir Interdit
by Meiram
Summary: Une fan-fic sur le duo Brittana. Enjoy it !
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_Santana était assise sur le bord de son lit, le souffle haletant. Ses mains humides s'agitaient sur les draps, les agrippant violement, dans des gestes incohérents. Il était enfin parti. La simulation venait de prendre fin. Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle connaissait la réponse. Sa réputation, ses peurs, ses doutes. Elle pensait que de jouer un rôle lui permettrait d'oublier. Oublier… Pourtant, c'était toujours le même son, le même visage qui hantait son esprit. Cette jolie blonde… sa meilleure amie… Brittany. « Britt'… » laissa-t-elle échapper, d'une voix saccadée. Elle fondit en sanglots. _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

**C**'était un jour comme les autres au lycée McKinley. Puck jouait de ses muscles pour séduire les filles, Rachel s'énervait toute seule contre elle-même, Finn la regardait au loin en silence, et Quinn le dévisageait. Mercedes discutait avec Tina des futurs solos à venir. Artie attendait patiemment Brittany près de son casier. Santana arriva énervée. Comment le remarquait-on ? Oh, c'est bien simple. Cette dernière attrapa avec méchanceté une pauvre fille de seconde, la plaqua violement contre le mur en s'écriant « Dégage de mon passage, morue ! » Elle marchait à présent droit vers Artie, d'un pas retentissant.

« - Qu'est ce que t'attends la loque humaine ?

- J'attends Brittany.

- Ah ouais ? Ben tu vas vite fait t'casser d'là. J'ai à lui parler. »

Artie ne daignait pas bouger. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et, en lui lançant un de ses regards les plus noirs, siffla : « - En privé ». Il répondit par une grimace et fit demi-tour, allant retrouver Mercedes et Tina. Santana, agacée, donna un vif coup de pied dans le mur, et s'adossa contre celui-ci. Ses yeux étaient emplis de rage. Ils se mirent à changer lorsqu'elle aperçut, au loin, la silhouette de Brittany, qui venait d'emprunter le couloir. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés, son sourire qui pouvait sembler niais, ses bras se balançant de part et d'autre de son corps qui se déplaçait avec grâce et légèreté… Santana ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, qu'elle transforma rapidement en moue désobligeante, dès que Brittany fut apte à la voir.

« - Bonjour 'Tana ! » lança-t-elle gaiement. Elle la serra dans ses bras, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« - Salut Brittany. Alors, comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

- Oh, super bien ! Artie et moi, nous sommes allés à la fête foraine, il m'a offert une pomme d'amour, et a même gagné une peluche pour moi au tir à la carabine ! Il m'a ensuite amené au cinéma, voir la dernière comédie romantique, avec Julia Roberts. C'était GENIAL ! »

Santana sentait la colère monter. Elle déglutit, tentant de la contenir.

« - Et toi, alors, ton rencard ?

- Ah… Mon rencard. Eh bien écoute, pas mal du tout. Il est bon au lit en tout cas. Et c'est ce qui compte.

- Ben tant mieux ! C'est cool ! »

Santana sentait les larmes arriver. La sonnerie retentit. Ouf, sauvée par le gong ! Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'Espagnol. Brittany attrapa avec douceur le fauteuil d'Artie, l'embrassa tendrement, et ils entrèrent tout deux dans la classe. Santana marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la salle, puis y pénétra.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

**L**a fin du cours arriva. Santana l'avait passé à contempler Brittany, cette dernière étant trop absorbée par ses dessins de petits poneys et de fleurs enchantées, pour l'avoir remarqué. La brune piquante attendait à la sortie de la classe. Brittany, ayant enfin rangé ses affaires, dépassa Santana, et avec un sourire malicieux, lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses. Elle éclata de son rire enfantin, et Santana la rattrapa vivement par le bras.

« - Fais gaffe toi hein !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon… J'te bouffe ! »

Brittany laissa échapper un petit gloussement, ses yeux étaient emplis d'un éclat scintillant. Elle le fit refléter dans la lueur du regard de Santana, qui lui répondit par un sourire félin. Puis, elle ajouta :

« - Vendredi soir, t'as qu'à passer chez moi, on s'fera une soirée _Buffy Contre Les Vampires_, ça fait longtemps !

- Oui, d'accord 'Tana ! »

Elles prirent le chemin du self.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 _

**L**a semaine passa relativement doucement. Ou du moins, Santana en avait l'impression. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être à vendredi, tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin se retrouver seule avec sa meilleure amie, sans que ce cafard d'Artie soit dans ses pattes. Les journées s'écoulaient, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ces scènes : Quinn et Finn qui jouaient au chat et à la souris dans les couloirs, Rachel qui pleurait lamentablement, cachée derrière la porte de son casier en les voyant « Pauv' fille ! », Puck qui n'avait pas cessé de la harceler pour qu'elle couche avec lui, et surtout, oui, surtout… Brittany et Artie qui roucoulaient tranquillement, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Cela en devenait insupportable. Mais elle devait ravaler sa colère, faire bonne figure devant Britt' à chaque fois que celle-ci la regardait ou lui parlait. Même si le sujet de conversation devait être Artie.

Heureusement, le soir tant attendu arriva enfin. La séance du Glee Club se terminait, Santana parti en trombe, ne souhaitant pas assister aux adieux pathétiques du couple niais. Elle s'adossa contre la palissade, attendant nerveusement Brittany. Son pied gauche frappait en rythme le bitume, le regard dans le vide. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser avec délicatesse sur son épaule, ce qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« - Ca va 'Tana.. ?

- Oui, très bien, pourquoi tu m'demande ça ?

- Ben… je sais pas. T'avais l'air bizarre. »

Santana lui sourit en guise de réponse, et elles prirent toutes deux le chemin de la maison des Lopez.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4 _

**«** - Papa, Maman, c'est moi, je suis rentrée ! Brittany est avec moi, elle reste dormir à la maison ce soir ! »

Il était habituel que Santana ramène sa meilleure amie chez elle, les Lopez y étaient habitués, et considéraient même Brittany comme leur propre fille.

« - Bien sûr ma chérie, il n'y a pas de problème ! » Elle sortit du salon, prit Brittany dans ses bras, puis embrassa sa fille, et lui pinça délicatement la joue. La latino laissa échapper un petit grognement de contestation.

Santana prit la direction des marches. Brittany lui emboita le pas. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, elles déposèrent leurs sacs, se déchaussèrent, et comme elles en avaient l'habitude, commencèrent à préparer leur petite soirée. Pendant que Santana s'occupait d'allumer son ordinateur portable, Brittany s'activait à fouiller dans les tiroirs, afin d'en extraire les précieux dvd de leur série préférée : _Buffy Contre Les Vampires_. Une fois les disques en mains, la blonde, espiègle, se jeta sur le lit, manquant de peu d'éborgner son amie.

« - Eeeeeeh ! Fais un peu attention Britt' ! T'as failli me crever un œil là ! »

Brittany éclata de rire, elle était pliée en quatre.

« - Franchement, j'vois pas ce qu'y a de drôle hein ! » Puis, la colère du moment fit place à des éclats de rire. Ceux-ci s'unirent, et se firent entendre dans toute la maison.

Le fou rire enfin passé, Santana prit un dvd et l'inséra dans l'ordinateur. Elles s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit, allongées côte à côte, un oreiller chacune dans les bras.

Le silence était maintenant roi, leurs yeux obnubilés par leur série fétiche.

Brittany, prise par la fatigue, se laissa glisser contre Santana. Son bras effleura celui de la brune. Une vive sensation qui se traduisit en un frisson, traversa le corps de Santana de bas en haut. Elle ne put résister. D'une voix douce et hésitante, elle murmura : « - Britt'… » La blonde se tourna paresseusement vers son interlocutrice, et, plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Santana, lui répondit par un oui interrogateur. Santana ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était totalement déstabilisée par ce regard si profond, si beau… ces yeux… elle en rêvait nuit et jour. Pour la première fois, elle céda à ses impulsions. Elle attrapa passionnément la nuque de Brittany, et l'embrassa de toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Quelques secondes après, elle décolla son visage de celui qu'elle aimait tant. La blonde resta un moment hébétée. Puis, remarquant que Santana tremblait de tout son corps, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Brittany voulut dire quelque chose. Un mot réconfortant, rassurant… pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y employait. Santana continuait d'avoir des convulsions. Brittany commençait à s'affoler. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules :

« - Hey ! 'Tana ! Tout va bien, qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Tout va bien ? Mais non ! Non, rien ne va Brittany ! » et elle s'effondra en larmes, plaquant ses mains sur son visage. La blonde, désorientée, passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs corbeau de son amie, murmurant un « ça va 'Tana, ça va aller ». Santana releva la tête, et, fixant les deux perles azurs :

« - J'ai envie de toi Brittany. J'en crève.

- Envie d'un toit ? Mais, pourquoi faire ?»

Exaspérée, Santana soupira. Elle bascule alors vivement Brittany sur le dos, se place au-dessus d'elle, dépose un baiser dans le cou de l'ingénue, et, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille, souffle : « - Non, envie de toi, comme ça… »


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5 _

**L**e jour commençait à percer à travers les rideaux, la lumière caressant les deux corps enlacés. Santana était réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà, mais Brittany dormait encore à poings fermés. Le bras de la blonde entourait sa taille, elle commença à le caresser tendrement. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, Santana se retourna alors vers la source de son désir. Brittany avait de petits yeux. Elle les cligna lentement, et aperçut enfin le visage de 'Tana, qui la regardait avec insistance. En guise de bonjour, Britt' déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie. Son amie… sa meilleure amie même. Mais comment devait-elle l'appeler maintenant ? Son… amante ? Non. Trop bizarre. Santana la coupa en pleine réflexion :

« - Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien… ça faisait même longtemps que j'n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

- Hum… Tant mieux alors. »

Elle esquissa un sourire furtif, puis, se rapprochant de Brittany, déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La blonde parcourait la chevelure noire ébène avec délicatesse. Santana était bien. Oui, à ce moment là, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Cette nuit là, elle avait enfin franchi la limite interdite, celle qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais franchir. Mais qu'est ce que ça avait été bon… ressentir la peau de Brittany, collée à la sienne, leurs deux corps s'unissant pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ce fut une libération. Soudain, un éclat de voix brisa son moment de bonheur :

« - 10h30 ? Oh Gosh... ! Je devais retrouver Artie à 11h ! J'y serai jamais ! » Elle sauta sur ses pieds, se rhabillant en deux temps trois mouvements. Santana, complètement abasourdie et dépassée par les évènements, la regardait s'activer dans tous les sens.

« - Bon, j'y vais 'Tana ! On se voit Lundi ! » La torpille blonde dépose un baiser sur le front de la latino, et dévale les escaliers, criant un « Bon week-end ! » aux Lopez.

Santana n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Britt' venait de la laisser en plan comme une vieille chaussette, pour sa loque humaine. Après la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble… elle ne put contenir ses larmes. Santana ne supportait pas se retrouver en situation de faiblesse. Et, il fallait se l'avouer, il n'y avait qu'avec Brittany qu'elle se retrouvait souvent au pied du mur. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour empêcher sa rage d'exploser, elle s'écria : « Putain Britt' ! Sois à moi ! ». Sa mère, ayant entendu ses exclamations, arriva quelques minutes après en trombes, affolée, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la longueur : est-ce que vous préférez des chapitres plus longs, comme celui-ci; ou bien, continuer sur de courts chapitres comme les précédents ? Je vous avouerez que j'ai du mal à faire de gros chapitres, mais les désirs du lecteur passent avant tout :) ! **

**N'hésitez donc pas à "reviewer" ! Bonne lecture :) ! **

**Meiram.**

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

**I**l était maintenant 19h, Santana était restée cloitrée dans sa chambre, les volets fermés. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Brittany Pierce. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur la table de nuit, renversant au passage le verre d'eau que sa mère lui avait apporté. Mme Lopez n'avait pas cherché à obtenir d'explications, connaissant parfaitement sa fille, elle aurait eu beau lui poser toutes les questions du monde, elle n'en aurait rien tiré. Santana attrapa enfin son téléphone, et commença à écrire un message : « Oublie-moi Britt', oublie tout. » Au moment d'appuyer sur « envoyer », Santana referma son téléphone, soupira, et se décida à se lever. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ce soir ? Elle n'avait le goût à rien. Elle finit par se décider à sortir en boîte. Enfilant sa paire de baskets, elle descendit ensuite les marches d'un pas nonchalant, se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit des restes de pizza mexicaine. Elle se forçait à manger car elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Son père, qui passait par la cuisine, la regarda en coin avec un air interrogateur. Elle le remarqua, et leva les yeux vers lui. Il finit par lui sourire, et lui dit :

« - Ca va ma puce ? »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

« - Ca va très bien papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de tourner les talons et de retourner lire son journal, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Elle soupira, laissant passer sur son visage toute la tristesse du monde. Mais, elle se ressaisit rapidement, et va retrouver sa mère dans le dressing pour lui dire que ce soir elle sort.

« - Oh, vous allez en boîte Britt' et toi ?

- Euh… non, j'y vais seule maman.

- Ah… pourtant d'habitude, vous y allez toujours ensemble. »

Santana, irritée par la remarque de sa mère, lui rétorqua :

« - Ouais ben écoute, ça fait pas d'mal de changer les habitudes tu vois ! » Et elle claqua violement la porte en sortant de la pièce. Furieuse, elle sauta les marches quatre à quatre et plongea la tête dans sa penderie. Elle en tira une robe rouge, la couleur qui mettait le plus en valeur son teint halé et ses cheveux ébène, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins assortis. Elle enfila le tout d'une rapidité fulgurante, contrairement à son habitude. L'étape maquillage se fit elle aussi très vite, car son reflet dans la glace l'insupportait ce soir. D'autant plus que le visage de Brittany lui apparut soudainement. Elle manqua de peu de balancer son fard à paupière dans le miroir. Elle respira un grand coup, attrapa son sac à main au passage et redescendit, resplendissante. Un « bonsoir » lancé à la cantonade, et la porte claqua brutalement derrière elle.

* * *

Le taxi venait à peine de la déposer qu'elle fila droit devant elle, avec une seule idée en tête : celle de se mettre mal. « Ouais, ce soir, ça va être la pire cuite de ma vie. » Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la boîte, déposa sa veste et son sac au vestiaire, en prenant soin au préalable, de glisser quelques billets dans son décolleté. La tête haute et froide, elle se précipita au bar, bien que son chemin fût perturbé par quelques mâles en chaleur, qui la huaient et tentaient de l'entrainer vers eux. Enfin arrivée au bout de ses peines, elle commanda un verre de whisky pur ainsi qu'un shot de vodka. Elle les descendit d'une traite, puis se dirigea vers le dancefloor. Elle se déhanchait de tout son corps. Lorsque le DJ passa du Shakira, ses origines resurgirent, laissant la louve en elle imploser. Elle prit la totale possession de la piste de dance, les autres filles s'effaçaient, on ne voyait plus qu'elle. Les garçons s'agglutinaient autour d'elle et l'acclamaient. Le morceau terminé, elle se sentit mal, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Elle se dirigea en titubant jusqu'aux toilettes. Se précipitant au dessus de la cuvette, elle régurgita sa pizza et se mit à cracher du sang. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une violente pression sur ses épaules, et, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire ouf, elle fût retournée et projetée contre le mur. Une inquiétante silhouette se tenait maintenant face à elle, la dominant de toute sa grandeur. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. L'homme commença à l'embrasser, elle voulut se retirer mais il était trop fort pour elle. D'ordinaire, elle aurait pu lui mettre un grand coup dans les parties intimes, mais là, elle était trop affaiblie par l'alcool. Elle tenta de crier mais il plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il abusa d'elle.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'elle était assise, au pied du mur. Elle se sentait sale. Terriblement humiliée. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, mais à ce moment précis, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle avait l'impression de flotter hors de son enveloppe. Elle se souvint soudain que son portable se trouvait entre ses seins. Elle le retira et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur : Celui de Brittany. La blonde décrocha rapidement.

« - 'Tana ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à cette heure là ? » La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut des gémissements.

« - Mais, t'es en train de faire quoi là ?

- Britt', s'il te plait…

- Oui ?

- Viens me chercher. Je suis au Tropical Night-club. Je suis mal. Vraiment.

- J'arrive tout de suite, bouge pas ! Enfin, je pense pas que tu bouges vu que tu m'as dit de venir te chercher… » Dans un soupir, Santana raccrocha et se laissa sombrer.

* * *

Brittany venait d'arriver. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes et trouva Santana dans un sal état, comateuse. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, la pris dans ses bras, et lui servi d'appui jusqu'à la sortie. Elle la fit monter dans le taxi, l'allongea sur la banquette arrière. Elle allait refermer la portière afin de monter devant, mais Santana gémit : « Reste avec moi Britt'… ». La blonde s'assit alors, et dans un geste des plus tendres, dépose délicatement la tête de Santana sur ses cuisses. Apaisée, ses beaux yeux noirs se refermèrent. 20 minutes après, le taxi s'arrêtait devant la maison de Brittany. Elle eut un mal fou à faire sortir Santana. Elle donna ses 35$ au chauffeur, fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure, et traina tant bien que mal son amie jusqu'à l'étage. Elle manqua même de se ramasser dans les escaliers, car son gros empoté de chat, Lord Tubbington, lui passa entre les jambes. Une fois arrivées dans sa chambre, elle assit Santana sur son lit, la déchausse, et lui retire sa robe. Elle l'allonge ensuite sous ses draps. Brittany était désemparée face à la situation. Voir Santana dans cet état l'attristait énormément. Elle sentit soudain la main de la latino effleurer son bras. Brittany prit alors celle-ci entre ses mains, et la porta à ses lèvres. Santana esquissa un sourire.


	8. Chapitre 7

__**Je tenais à remercier mes fidèles "reviewer" et lecteurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Cela m'encourage et me donne envie de vous faire plaisir, jusqu'au bout ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus "soft" que les précédents (ou pas ;D) **

**Bonne lecture :) **

**Meiram. **

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

**L**e lendemain matin, Brittany attendait que Santana se réveille, assise près de la fenêtre, un mug de café brulant entre les mains. Lorsque les yeux de la belle brune commencèrent à cligner, la blonde se rapprocha d'elle et osa alors une question :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je t'ai rarement vu dans des états pareils 'Tana…

- Je… c'est d'ta faute.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » S'indigna-t-elle.

« - Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Tu m'ignores ! Y a qu'l'autre imbécile d'éclopé qui compte à tes yeux on dirait !

- Mais pourquoi t'es aussi possessive avec moi ? »

Cette question lui cloua le bec.

« - Mais répond-moi 'Tana ! J'aime pas te voir dans cet état là, et en plus tu me dis que c'est de ma faute… je comprends rien. »

Santana se redressa et prit un air grave.

« - On a couché ensemble la nuit dernière.

- Oui, et alors quoi ? C'est pas toi qui dis que coucher c'est rien du tout, que c'est un amusement ? Je vois pas où est le mal.

- Sauf que le faire avec toi, à mes yeux, c'est différent. Avec toi, je suis différente. Avec toi, je suis vraiment moi.

- Mais… quand tu dis « je suis vraiment moi », ça veut dire que d'habitude t'es quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Plus ou moins. En fait, je crois que je t'aime. Et que c'est ça qui me rend garce avec le monde entier. » Un gros silence prit place. Puis, devant la détresse visible dans le regard de Santana, Brittany se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« - Mais 'Tana, je t'aime aussi. Mais j'aime également Artie. Je vous aime tous les deux. Mais toi, différemment. Tu es une fille, je pense que c'est pour ça. Et puis, surtout, t'es ma meilleure amie.

- Ouais, ok, t'en as rien à foutre quoi. » Sur ces mots, elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

Au moment où sa main frôla la poignée, Brittany l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira vers elle. « Non, j'en ai pas rien à foutre. » et, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle la poussa ensuite délicatement sur son lit. Santana, allongée, passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Brittany, se démenant tant bien que mal pour le lui retirer. La blonde, amusée par l'agacement qui se traduisait sur le visage de sa 'Tana, lui rendit service en l'enlevant elle-même. Brittany se tenait en position d'attaque, surplombant Santana. Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou, l'assommant de ses baisers, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, qu'elle mordilla sensuellement. La brune commençait à perdre tout contrôle. Habituellement, elle ne le supportait pas, mais à ce moment là, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le plaisir que lui procurait Brittany. La blonde, commença à se servir de ses mains, qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant immobiles. Elle en passa une sur le ventre de Santana, qu'elle caressa dans de lents mouvements, s'appliquant à juste l'effleurer du bout des doigts. La main droite s'occupa de caresser le bras de la brune, descendant jusqu'à sa main, qu'elle empoigna tendrement, puis, dans un geste brusque, alla la plaquer près de son visage. Santana contesta en attrapant bestialement la lèvre inferieure de son bourreau, ce qui eu un effet motivateur sur la blonde. Cette dernière descendit alors son visage dans le décolleté de la latino, et parsema le haut de sa poitrine de baisers à peine effleurés. Santana agrippa le dos de Brittany, et celle-ci en profita pour la redresser, l'asseyant tout contre elle. La blonde avait une idée derrière la tête en faisant cela. En effet, elle put détacher le soutien-gorge de Santana aisément. Aussitôt enlevé, elle commença à appliquer de légères et délicates pressions sur la poitrine parfaitement sculptée de la latino. Santana était en train de perdre ses mains dans la chevelure dorée, autant qu'elle était de plus en plus en train de perdre le contrôle sur elle-même. Brittany la rebascula sur le dos, et entreprit une descente. Sa bouche s'arrêta au niveau du ventre musclé de Santana. Elle le parcourut du bout des lèvres. Dans le même temps, sa main gauche caressait la hanche droite de la latino, pendant que sa main droite s'afférait sur l'une de ses cuisses, l'effleurant dangereusement. Elle s'aventura un peu plus vers l'intérieur, dessinant du bout de ses doigts de longs et lents mouvements circulaires. Santana commençait à gémir et surtout, à trembler, signes qui n'échappèrent pas à Brittany. Cette dernière remonta alors son visage au niveau de celui de Santana, et la regarda d'un ton interrogateur, façon pour elle de lui demander l'autorisation. La brune lui rendit alors un regard des plus suppliants. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Brittany, satisfaite de sa prestation. Elle descend alors sa main à l'orée du string de la brune, la fait glisser à l'intérieur, et, délicatement, commence à la caresser de haut en bas, s'appliquant à faire trainer en longueur ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Santana n'en pouvait plus, elle tremblait trop à son goût, et c'en était même au point que son front commençait à perler de sueur froide. Brittany se décida enfin à pénétrer l'intimité de sa partenaire. Elle insère d'abord un doigt, puis, voyant qu'elle a eu beaucoup de facilité, s'empresse d'en ajouter un second. La brune laissa échapper un gémissement. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Ceux-ci montaient crescendo, en raccord avec les mouvements de plus en plus insistants de Brittany. Quand celle-ci sentit que Santana était prête à l'orgasme, elle rajouta un troisième doigt, en ayant au préalable prit soins de relever la tête, de façon à apercevoir l'expression qui s'immobiliserait sur le visage au teint délicieusement halé. Cela ne loupa pas. Santana se cabra, laissant expirer un cri, et retomba, haletante, sur le matelas. Brittany, fière d'elle, vint se jeter elle aussi sur le matelas, tout près de Santana. Cette dernière était en train de lutter pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle tourna la tête vers la responsable de son chamboulement hormonal. Deux grands yeux bleus la fixaient tendrement.

« -Britt'…

- Oui, 'Tana ?

- Personne ne me fait aussi bien l'amour que toi. »

La blonde prit alors le visage de son interlocutrice entre ses mains, et y déposa un tendre baiser, en guise de réponse.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8_

**S**antana arriva plus tôt que d'habitude au lycée. En effet, elle voulait régler quelque chose avant de commencer les cours. Elle se dirigea vers le casier d'Artie et jeta son sac contre le mur. Quand elle aperçut le fauteuil roulant approcher, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La terreur se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme à mesure qu'il roulait vers la brune remontée. Il redoutait plus que tout au monde cette fille qu'il avait l'habitude de surnommer : « la furie latine ». Une fois arrivé à distance suffisante, Santana empoigna son fauteuil sauvagement et l'entraîna dans la salle informatique, déserte. Elle claqua la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied, et fit tourner le fauteuil d'Artie de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve en face d'elle. La brune esquissa un sourire malsain en remarquant que celui-ci arborait une expression de détresse totale. Il semblait avoir perdu tout son sang, tellement il était livide.

« - Bonjour Artie, comment vas-tu ? » le ton était voulu ironique, son hypocrisie dépassant tous les sommets avec lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

« - Ben alors, on a perdu l'usage de sa langue ? Ce serait bête quand même. T'es déjà handicapé des jambes, si tu rajoutes handicapé de la langue, tu sers vraiment plus à rien. Déjà que tu ne servais pas à grand-chose...

- San… Santana, tu es vraiment… la pire garce que j'ai pu connaitre. »

Il attendait avec appréhension la claque, que dis-je, le coup de poing de la part de son séquestreur. Mais la brune lui répondit très calmement, un grand sourire à la bouche :

« - Moi ? Mais je sais bien mon petit Artie. J'en suis même très fière. »

Soudain, le téléphone d'Artie se mit à sonner. Il s'empressa de décrocher, comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Santana lui jeta un regard des plus noirs. Mais son expression faciale changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Brittany filtrer. Les rôles furent alors inversés. Artie venait de prendre le dessus sur celle qui le martyrisait jusqu'à présent. En effet, la douce voix de son amante la paralysa, encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit que celle-ci lui demandait pourquoi il n'était toujours pas arrivé, et qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Artie prit son courage à deux mains et lui répondit qu'il était avec Santana parce que cette dernière avait voulu lui parler. Brittany laissa échapper un soupir agacé et raccrocha brusquement. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Mercedes.

« - Artie ? Ca fait un quart d'heure que j'te cherche partout ! » Puis, jetant un coup d'œil vers Santana :

« - Ah ok, je comprends maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'elle a la névrosée de service ?

- La névrosée de service, elle va t'en coller une ouais !

- Ah ouais ? »

Mercedes se rapprocha alors de la latino, dans le but de la provoquer. Evidement, Santana s'enflamma très vite, et elles commencèrent à se pousser mutuellement par de petites tapes sur les épaules. Artie meuglait d'arrêter. Santana lui cria de fermer sa gueule d'handicapé. Il resta abasourdi et se tut. Santana attrapa soudain un des bras de Mercedes, et était sur le point de le lui retourner, lorsqu'en entendant un énorme bruit, elle coupa net à toute torture. A l'entrée de la salle se tenait une grande blonde, les cheveux détachés, les mains sur les hanches, et ses joues, qui étaient habituellement plus blanches que le lait, étaient à ce moment là, rouges de colère.

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Tous les trois étaient restés bouche bée devant l'entrée fracassante de Brittany, ne pensant pas une seconde que la blonde était capable d'élever le ton.

« - Personne ne veut me répondre ? »

Santana se risqua à prendre la parole :

« - Britt', je…

- Santana, ce n'est pas de toi que j'attendais une réponse. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as amené Artie ici. Et on en parlera en privé.

- Mais, tu…

- C'est bon, arrête maintenant. »

Santana fit alors une moue qui se voulut attendrissante, et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Brittany s'approcha d'Artie, et lui dit de la suivre sur le champ, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, laissant seules Santana et Mercedes. Elles restèrent là, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, durant de longues minutes, lorsque Mercedes se décida enfin à briser le silence :

« - Je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de « névrosée de service » Santana. »

La concernée lui adressa un regard moqueur et lui rétorqua :

« - Tu peux être une vraie petite bitch quand tu veux. Si t'es mignonne avec moi, j'te donnerai des cours. » Puis elle sortit de la salle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Santana passa une bonne journée, purifiée par sa petite prise de tête du matin. Agresser les gens, cela lui faisait toujours un bien fou, et pouvait la revigorer en deux temps trois mouvements. C'était l'heure de l'entrainement des cheerleaders, elle prit alors le chemin du stade gaiement. Finir la journée par du sport intensif, rien de tel ! Décidément, la journée aura été parfaite du début à la fin, pensa-t-elle. Elle croisa sur son chemin Quinn, qui lui parut éteinte. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Surement une dispute avec Finn… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Une fois arrivée sur le terrain d'entrainement, elle se dépensa comme une folle, courant, sautant, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, pour le plus grand plaisir du coach Sylvester. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que Brittany ne l'avait pas lâché du regard de toute la séance. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut point surprise lorsque, à la fin de l'entrainement, la jolie blonde l'agrippa par le bras, l'attirant dans les vestiaires. Elle voulut se donner un air menaçant mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la sublime brune, encore toute transpirante.

« - Tu vas trop loin Santana. » La brune attrapa la jambe parfaitement musclée de sa partenaire, et fit doucement monter sa main sous sa jupe.

« - Je vais trop loin là ? », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire des plus narquois. Brittany dégagea d'un geste sec la main de la latino.

« - Arrête Santana… je comprends pas à quoi tu joues.

- A quoi je joue ? Excuse-moi, boucle d'or, mais je ne joue à rien là. C'est toi qui t'éclate apparemment bien comme il faut à me faire tourner en bourrique. »

Soudain, un rythme effréné de guitare commence à résonner dans le vestiaire vide. Santana se met alors à chanter:

_I'm feeling sexy and free,_

_**Je me sens sexy et libre,**_

_Like glitters raining on me._

_**Comme si des paillettes pleuvaient sur moi.**_

_You like a shot of pure gold,_

_**Tu ressembles à une mine d'or pur, **_(La montrant du doigt)

_I think I'm 'bout to explode._

_**Je pense que je suis sur le point d'exploser. **_(Se rapprochant de Brittany)

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air,_

_**Je peux sentir la tension comme un nuage de fumée dans l'air,**_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there._

_**Maintenant je respire comme si j'étais essoufflée, parce que tu me prends ici.**_

_Don't you know… you spin me out of control?_

_**Ne sais-tu pas que tu me fais partir en vrille ? **__**[…]**_

_You got me losing my mind,_

_**Tu me fais perdre la tête,**_

_My heart beats out of time._

_**Mon cœur bat la chamade. […]**_

La musique s'arrête. Les deux cheerleaders sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, sans pour autant s'effleurer, leurs deux souffles entremêlés...


	10. Chapitre 9

**Un nouveau chapitre, (le 8ème déjà !) je ne pensais pas arriver à "garder le cap" de mon histoire. ****Je vous avouerez qu'il y a eut un petit moment de fort questionnement intérieur concernant le : "comment vais-je faire évoluer l'intrigue ? "au secours, je suis paumée !"", mais maintenant, ça va mieux ! (du moins, je crois, ce sera à vous de me le dire ahah :P) **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture et à bientôt (: ! **

**Meiram. **

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

**B**rittany ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait plus où elle était.

Elle faisait peut-être perdre la tête à Santana, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, il en était de même pour elle.

Seulement, elle voulait lui parler sérieusement. Elle se recula alors de Santana, pour aller s'assoir sur un des bancs du vestiaire.

Un sentiment de frustration se fit sentir chez la brune tentatrice, qui vint alors la rejoindre.

« - Il faut qu'on parle 'Tana…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. Et à la rigueur, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais rouspéter.

- Ne remet plus jamais Artie entre nous deux.

- Hein ? Tu t'fous de ma gueule là Brittany ?

- Non.

- Ah si ! C'est bien toi qui sors avec ce minable à roulettes !

- Justement ! Je t'interdis de le torturer, il n'y est pour rien dans tout ça…

- Justement, si ! Si tu n'étais pas avec lui, tu serais avec moi. Tu serais à moi. Rien qu'à moi… »

Ces derniers mots prononcés, elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, commençant à la caresser.

« - Mais… je ne peux pas rompre avec lui… je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. » Santana retira alors vivement sa main, avant d'enchainer :

« - Parce que tu crois que cela lui fera moins mal s'il vient à apprendre que toi et moi, on s'envoie en l'air, alors que tu es sa petite amie ?

- Mais tu m'as dit que le faire avec une fille, ce n'était pas tromper son copain 'Tana…

- Je t'ai menti Brittany.

- Mais... ! Pourquoi ? T'as pas le droit de me mentir ! On est BFF !

- Tu devrais plutôt dire : BSFF !

- BSFF?

- Best Sex Friends Forever. »

Brittany avait toujours été impressionnée par la répartie de Santana, qui la clouait souvent au tapis.

Elle murmura alors avec hésitation :

« - Si je quitte Artie… je…» Santana la coupa court :

« - Tu seras mienne. Entièrement mienne. Et je te promets de t'apporter tout ce dont tu mérites…

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne crois pas que tu assumes notre relation au grand jour. »

Cette affirmation eut l'effet d'un couperet sur la latino. Le plafond venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle regarda alors Brittany avec un air attendrissant, voire même suppliant.

« - Voilà, c'est bien ce que je pensais. » soupira Brittany.

La blonde fixa durant quelques secondes Santana, puis se leva brusquement, bien décidée à prendre la direction de la sortie.

La brune mit du temps à réagir, encore sonnée par la vérité que Brittany venait de lui balancer en pleine figure. Cependant, elle finit par crier :

« - Brittany, je t'aime ! »

La grande blonde se figea instantanément, à deux pas de la porte. Elle se retourna, marquant un temps d'arrêt.

Puis elle se mit à courir vers Santana, finissant dans ses bras. La brune la serra si fort que Brittany crut étouffer.

Lorsque l'étreinte se fit moins forte, la blonde, reprenant à peine son souffle, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Alors, aime-moi aux yeux de tous. »

Santana ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'embrasser passionnément.

Brittany voulait une réponse et de ce fait, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'étreinte de la latino, qui ne semblait pas vraiment prête à lâcher sa belle.

« - 'Tana, s'il te plait, tu… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. A la place, elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

En effet, Santana s'était attaquée au cou tendre de la blonde, le parsemant de baisers, faisant trainer lentement sa langue aux endroits qu'elle savait délicats, et aspirant sauvagement la peau près du lobe de son oreille. Brittany agrippa les cheveux de son assaillante, et se pencha en arrière, vaincue. Santana dévoila alors un sourire resplendissant, et la poussa vers le mur des douches. La blonde, ayant deviné ce que s'apprêtait à faire sa 'Tana, lui sourit avec un air des plus coquins. Santana vint se coller à Brittany, et, passant une main sous son t-shirt, elle utilisa sa main libre pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. L'eau se mit alors à jaillir au dessus de leurs têtes. Très vite, leurs deux corps furent complètement mouillés. Leurs vêtements, ainsi trempés, faisaient apparaître leurs formes délicieuses, et leur musculature parfaite. Brittany éclata soudain de rire. Santana, sur le coup, fut vexée, ne supportant pas qu'on rigole dans des moments pareils, surtout lorsque c'était elle qui dominait la situation. Elle le fit donc remarquer à Brittany en la fusillant du regard.

La blonde, comprenant qu'elle avait fait une boulette, lui expliqua alors :

« - Hihihi ! Désolée 'Tana… Non mais c'est pas de ta faute hein. Hihihi… C'est juste que ça me rappelle lorsque mon poney aquatique m'a arrosé alors que je préparais des cupcakes. Hihihi ! »

Santana fronça les sourcils sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Mais bon, après tout, elle avait l'habitude que Brittany se mette à délirer comme si elle venait de fumer.

Elle changea alors de regard, l'adoucissant. Brittany semblait s'être enfin calmée, mais heureusement pour Santana, pas sa libido.

En effet, celle-ci venait de glisser ses mains froides et mouillées dans le bas du dos de la latino. Santana, retrouvant alors rapidement le sourire, recommença son offensive, bien décidée cette fois-ci, à ne plus se laisser distraire par son otage.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Excusez-moi, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à pondre ce chapitre (avec le 1er Mai, tout ça, j'ai une bonne excuse :P), mais le voilà enfin !  
En espérant qu'il vous plaise !  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !  
Bonne lecture, **

**Meiram.**

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

**B**rittany était sur le point d'exploser lorsque la langue de la latino frôla l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tremblante.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, son corps de plus en plus agité. Ses halètements résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

« - 'Tana…

- M'oui ?

- S'il te plait…

- Hum... Non, pas encore Britt' chérie. »

Elle laissa échapper un doux ricanement qui sonna amer aux oreilles de Brittany, maudissant Santana autant qu'elle l'adorait à ce moment précis.

La brune, plus espiègle que jamais, continua avec piquant son petit jeu, se délectant des gémissements de frustration qu'elle réussissait à produire chez son amante.

Quinn était partie après l'entrainement très rapidement, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la latino, mais trop préoccupée par Brittany, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Quinn était maintenant adossée à son casier, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle resta bien un quart d'heure comme ça, lorsqu'elle voulut enfin rentrer chez elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié sa serviette dans les vestiaires. Après tout, elle pourrait très bien la laisser à sa place, ce n'était pas d'une grande importance, elle la récupérerait le lendemain. De plus, elle était vraiment crevée, elle tombait de fatigue.

Quinn aimait bien essayer de se résonner. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur sa personne. Même si, à chaque fois, sa raison perdait face à sa détermination. Elle respira alors un grand coup, et prit la direction des vestiaires. Elle marchait d'un pas franc, manquant même de tomber après s'être prit le pied dans un galet qui trainait au milieu du chemin. Irritée, elle le ramassa et le projeta aussi loin qu'elle put. Il alla heurter une voiture garée non loin du stade. « Dommage pour le propriétaire » pensa-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Les larmes avaient fait place à la colère. Quinn Fabray est une battante, elle finit toujours par se ressaisir. Même si, pour cela, elle a besoin de faire le mal autour d'elle. Qu'importe.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée du stade, elle poussa les portes avec virulence, répétant :

« Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je serais la reine de la promo cette année. Oui Finn… Tu vas sagement de tenir auprès de moi jusqu'à mon sacre. »

Elle allait enfin pénétrer dans les vestiaires des filles lorsqu'elle entendit des rires étouffées, ainsi que des sortes de plaintes. Elle marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, plaquant son oreille contre la porte. Ne réussissant pas à percevoir plus précisément les bruits qui émanaient du vestiaire, elle ouvrit avec délicatesse la porte, prenant soin de ne pas la faire claquer en la refermant. S'avançant sur la pointe des pieds, elle scrutait les moindres recoins de ses yeux verts perçants. Elle marqua un arrêt brutal lorsqu'un cri résonna bruyamment. Il venait du fond des vestiaires : les douches ! Elle augmenta alors sa cadence. La scène à laquelle elle assista, la paralysa sur place. Brittany, dans un état de fatigue ahurissant, adossée contre le mur des douches, Santana collée à elle, haletante, le sourire aux lèvres, toutes deux nues et trempées. Les deux cheerleaders mirent un temps à s'apercevoir de la présence de Quinn. C'est Santana, qui par hasard, tourna la tête et perçut la silhouette élancée de la blonde aux yeux écarquillés, qui arborait un rictus de dégout. La latino se leva précipitamment, laissant échapper un grognement de mécontentement de la part de son amante, ne comprenant pas encore le geste de sa partenaire. Santana lança un regard de défi à Quinn, qui semblait comme statufiée. Brittany comprit alors, et, elle se redressa, dans des mouvements plus calmes que sa brune. Elle regardait maintenant cette fille choquée, à moitié planquée derrière les casiers. Cela l'amusa, ce qui dessina sur son visage aux traits fins, un grand sourire. Elle lui adressa alors avec provocation :

« - Et alors Quinn, je ne savais pas que tu étais adepte du voyeurisme ! »

Santana devint toute rouge à l'instant où elle prononça ces mots.

Puis, se reprenant, elle dévisagea Quinn et lui cria de s'en aller sur le champ. Ses deux yeux verts n'avaient pas bronché depuis le début de la scène, et ils ne semblaient pas décidés à bouger. Santana se remit à crier, en espagnol cette fois-ci. Mais rien n'y fit. Soudain, l'intruse se mit à vaciller dangereusement, et elle tomba de tout son poids sur le carrelage. Un énorme bruit sourd résonna alors dans tout le vestiaire. Brittany poussa un petit cri de surprise, tandis que Santana, ayant anticipé la chute de Quinn, se précipita sur elle, mettant un bras sous sa nuque, et l'autre sous ses jambes. Elle la souleva. La blonde était littéralement inconsciente. Ses bras baladaient machinalement de chacun de ses cotés, tel un pantin désarticulé. Santana, sure d'elle, était prête à sortir des vestiaires en courant, le corps inanimé contre elle, lorsque Brittany la héla :

« - 'Tana ! Où est-ce que tu comptes t'enfuir comme ça ?

- A ton avis Britt' ? Je l'amène à l'infirmerie !

- A ton aise hein ! Moi je disais ça parce que t'es juste un petit peu à poil chérie ! »

Santana se bloqua, et s'apercevant enfin du comique de la situation, elle rebroussa chemin, allongea Quinn sur un banc, et attrapa la tenue trempée que lui tendait Brittany.

Elle rougit un instant, puis se rhabilla en vitesse. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa blonde, et lui dit alors, en laissant paraitre un léger malaise :

« - Tu me rejoins à l'infirmerie quand t'es prête ?

- Oui, bien sure 'Tana. »

Rassurée par la réponse de Brittany, elle reprit délicatement Quinn dans ses bras, et se précipita vers la sortie.

Elle marchait le plus rapidement possible, répétant : « Quinn, Quinn, Quinn… Fabray, tu trouves toujours le moyen de me pourrir la vie ! »

Elle bénissait ses heures d'entrainement qui lui avaient donné ses jambes en béton. Elle arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait à l'infirmerie.

Elle entra en fracas, criant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Une infirmière arriva, une tasse de café à la main, qu'elle manqua de renverser sur sa blouse. Cette dernière se reprit rapidement et se hâta d'aider Santana à soutenir le corps inerte. Elles l'allongèrent sur un des deux lits blancs.

La pièce était exiguë et semblait insalubre, Santana détestait venir ici. Les odeurs d'alcool et de produits antiseptiques en tout genre lui faisaient tourner la tête et avoir des nausées. L'infirmière remarqua le malaise de la brune, et lui proposa de sortir attendre dans le couloir. Puis, elle remarqua les tremblements qui l'agitaient, comprenant alors enfin que celle-ci était trempée, elle lui dit de s'assoir un moment, le temps qu'elle aille chercher des vêtements de rechange. La latino ne se fit pas prier. Une fois les vêtements en main, certes, pas du tout à son goût (elle aurait pu jurer que c'était Rachel qui en avait fait don), elle les enfila sans rechigner.

Puis, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Quinn, elle sortit de l'infirmerie, et tomba nez à nez avec Brittany.

« - Ah, 'Tana ! » Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, l'observant plus en détail, elle lui dit en la narguant :

« - Hum… Sexy ta tenue dis-moi !

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle…

- Roh, ça va, j'essayais juste de te détendre Santana…

- Pardon, excuse-moi Britt'… mais, ça m'a un peu perturbé tout ça…

- Je sais. Viens là. »

Elle alla s'assoir non loin de là sur un banc, l'attendant les bras grands ouverts. Santana la rejoignit alors, et se blottit dans ses bras.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Chapitre 11 _

**L**'infirmière les interrompit dans leur étreinte d'une voix gênée :

« - Hum, mesdemoiselles, votre amie vient de se réveiller. Elle n'a pas encore les idées bien claires, mais elle est apte à vous recevoir je pense. »

« Notre amie… Mais bien sur oui, j'allais te le dire ! », pensa Santana. C'est Brittany qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis, la remercia avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Les deux cheerleaders frappèrent à la porte et y pénétrèrent à pas feutrés. Brittany, naturellement, se jeta sur le lit et serra fort dans ses bras la blonde à peine réveillée.

« - Ah, je suis trop contente ! T'as pas mourruuuuuuu ! »

Quinn laissa échapper un gros soupir qui se voulait du à l'étouffement, mais aussi à l'exaspération. Santana souffla. Elle était restée plus en retrait, et ne semblait pas décidée à laisser filtrer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. C'est Quinn qui la fit réagir :

« - L'infirmière m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avait porté jusqu'ici… apparemment tu étais trempée de la tête aux pieds… Elle n'a pas su me dire pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas… Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi je suis tombée dans les pommes, tout ça…

- Ah ben je vais te raconter ! En fait, on était…

- ! »

Santana venait d'hurler telle une truie enragée. Les deux blondes la regardèrent avec surprise et inquiétude. La brune dût alors donner une explication :

« - Euh... y avait une araignée !

- Mais… depuis quand t'es araignophobile ?

- Hein ? Arachnophobe tu veux dire plutôt ?

- Ben non ! C'est quoi un arachno alors ?

- Ouais ben si, j'ai peur des araignées quoi ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un cake non plus ?

- Un cake à l'araignée ? Mais ça doit être dégoutant 'Tana…

- Oh et puis zut ! Je vais te le faire bouffer ton cake à l'araignée ! »

Quinn se délectait de la scène. C'était tellement… Tellement jouissif. Les voir se disputer, la connerie infinie de Brittany, et surtout, oui surtout… le fait de savoir qu'elle jouait la comédie. En effet, elle se souvenait pertinemment de la scène qui lui avait fait perdre conscience. Jouer la dernière des abruties lui permettrait de garder dans sa manche un joli tour. Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce, meilleures amies ? Ahahah, la bonne blague ! Elles couchent ensemble ! Quinn sourit à cette pensée machiavélique. Elle en fut tirée par la blonde qui lui demanda, avec un air effaré :

« - Tu mangerais toi un cake à l'araignée ?

- Non, je ne pense pas Brittany. », Puis elle rigola d'un ton qui sonna hypocrite aux oreilles de la latino.

« - Bon, bref. Tu vas bien sinon ? J'veux dire, t'as pas de bleus ou d'égratignures trop gênantes ? »

Quinn dévisagea avec moquerie Santana, qui avait tenté de faire retrouver à la discussion un aspect un peu plus « normal ».

« - Non, ça va… A part que j'ai attrapé un rhume.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, à être restée collée trop contre toi, qui étais toute trempée et glacée… Tu comprends, mon corps ne l'a pas supporté. » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de rajouter, en fixant bien droit dans les yeux la latino :

« - Malgré que je sois blonde… »

Santana sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Brittany, elle, observait la scène avec des yeux de petite fille innocente. Soudain, sa voix se fit entendre :

« - Quand on est blonde, on résiste mieux au froid ? »

Habituellement, Santana aurait levé les yeux au ciel, puis sourit. Seulement, à cet instant là, elle était totalement perturbée par la remarque tendancieuse de cette chieuse de Fabray. Elle tenta de se ressaisir le plus rapidement possible, afin de laisser filtrer un minimum de son stress, qui montait à présent crescendo. Son visage se radoucit, elle se força à sourire, et elle adressa d'un ton faux ce petit monologue à la blonde hautaine :

« - Bon, Quinn, on va peut-être te laisser te reposer. Après toutes ces péripéties tu dois être éreintée. J'espère que ton rhume te passera vite. Encore toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir secourue. »

Voyant que Brittany ne daignait pas bouger, elle lui lança un regard noir, dont celle-ci comprit très bien la signification : « Tu bouges oui ? ». Elle se leva alors enfin du lit, passant une main sur le visage de Quinn en guise de soutien, puis tourna les talons vers la porte. Santana allait la précéder, lorsqu'elle entendit un petit sifflement dans son dos. Elle se retourna violement, et croisa directement les deux billes vertes qui la fixaient intensément. Lassée de cet affrontement, elle se précipita vers la sortie, et une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle laissa filtrer entre ses dents resserrées un :

« - Hija de puta ! »

Brittany , malgré qu'elle se soit déjà avancée un peu plus loin, vers son casier, perçut l'insulte que venait de lancer Santana dans le vide. Lorsque celle-ci vint la rejoindre, la blonde ne fut alors pas étonnée de voir que sur le visage halé, se dessinait un rictus de dégout mélangé à de la haine. Santana claqua soudainement la porte de son casier, ce qui fit sursauter Brittany, qui était en train de faire semblant de farfouiller dans son sac.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille me met autant hors de moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu en es… jalouse… ? »

Brittany savait qu'elle venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Elle fut rapidement confortée dans son idée. En effet, la latino était déjà contre elle, l'ayant plaquée contre le mur.

« - Moi, jalouse de Quinn Fabray ? N'importe quoi ! C'est juste parce que c'est une petite garce hypocrite et prétentieuse ! J'aurais dû la laisser crever dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure ! Elle est malsaine. »

Elle marqua une pause afin de se ressaisir, puis enchaina :

« - J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Britt'…

- Mais non… calme-toi, et cesse de voir le mal partout…

- C'est sure, c'est facile de dire ça pour toi ! Tu vis constamment dans un monde de petits poneys roses, d'arc-en-ciel, et de chats parleurs… Sauf que la vraie vie, c'est pas comme ça Britt' ! Je te le dis, Fabray va nous pourrir la vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre… comme elle a toujours su remarquablement le faire avec d'autres personnes, ou pour d'autres situations. »


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'ai eu une longue et interminable absence. *Shame on me* ! Mais je promet de me rattraper du mieux que je peux ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer :p **

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

**U**ne fervente agitation commençait à faire son apparition autour du panneau d'affichage du lycée.

Santana venait à peine d'arriver, avec un léger retard sur ses habitudes, encore préoccupée par les événements du soir dernier. Lorsqu'elle aperçut cet attroupement, elle ne comprit pas de suite. En effet, si elle se souvenait bien, aucune audition ne devait avoir lieu, que ce soit pour le Glee Club ou pour les Cheerios. Elle s'avança alors, poussant et faisant trébucher une bonne partie des élèves. Une fois arrivée en face du panneau, elle laissa échapper une exclamation qui voulait dire « Mais bien sure ! ».

Une affiche concernant le bal de promo était placardée fièrement, en plein milieu. A son côté, plus discrète, la fiche des inscrits commençait à doucement se remplir : première inscrite : Quinn Fabray. « Evidement » Pensa Santana. Suivaient : Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, et enfin, Lauren Zizes. « Castings de débiles » siffla méchamment la latino entre ses dents. Elle rebroussa chemin, re-bousculant au passage les mêmes élèves qu'à son arrivée. Ceux-ci, cette fois, manifestèrent leur mécontentement bruyamment, ce qui n'eut pas le moindre effet sur Santana, déjà loin des brouhahas.

Elle s'empressa d'aller trouver Brittany.

Lorsqu'elle apperçut le bout de sa couette blonde se balancer près du visage d'Artie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Elle se rue alors à leur rencontre, dans un vacarme digne des plus grandes mégères.

« - Hijo de puta ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec MA Brittany ? » Ces mots hurlés, elle se jette alors sur le fauteuil et tente de lui asséner une claque monumentale.

Cependant, Brittany s'était déjà interposée entre les deux jeunes.

« - Arrête Santana ! Calme-toi s'il te plait ! J'étais en train de rompre… »

Santana stoppa net toute manifestation de violence, et tomba à terre, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle sombra en crise d'angoisse. Brittany l'attrape alors dans ses bras, en la serrant le plus fort possible, afin de tenter de faire cesser les tremblements.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe 'Tana ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne comprends pas… Réponds-moi… »

Tout le lycée s'était agglutiné autour d'elles.

« - Bandes de dégénérés, curieux malsains ! Dégagez de là, y a rien à voir ! »

Une grosse voix venait de se faire entendre, tellement agressive et intimidante, que tout le monde prit ses jambes à son cou. Santana releva un peu la tête, et apperçut la musculature de Puck.

« - Lève-toi Santana Lopez ! »

Habituellement, que l'on donne un tel ordre à la latino, ça l'aurait mise dans une colère démesurée. Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cela n'avait rien d'un ordre rabaissant. Non, c'était vraiment un ordre de motivation, de soutien. Venant de Puckerman, cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle se releva alors doucement, tout en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Brittany, qui était restée interdite depuis l'arrivée du grand brun. Puck plongea ses yeux sombres dans le regard embué de la latino. Sans rien dire, sans le moindre geste, Santana se sentit d'un coup plus forte, son regard commença à reprendre ses belles couleurs, ses membres tenant debout sans l'aide de Brittany.

« - Je n'ai jamais vu la prétentieuse et garce de Santana Lopez dans cet état là. Encore moins en public. Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ?

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser Puckerman ! Casse-toi, okey ?

- Eh bien, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie d'être venu à ton secours…

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ses mots dit, elle sentit la main de Brittany effleurer son dos. « Si, en fait d'une seule personne » pensa-t-elle.

« - Bien, bien, je m'en vais alors. Mais tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi miss bitch ! » Sur ce, il s'éloigne, puis se retourne en lui adressant un clin d'œil. La latino répondit silencieusement en un sourire discret.

Elle se tourne alors vers Brittany :

« - Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je crois que tu me rends dingue…

- Tu l'étais déjà avant 'Tana !

- Ahah, oui mais pas à ce point… Je… Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Je veux dire, rompre avec Artie. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça réchauffe mon cœur, à quel point tout doute vient de s'envoler…

- Alors, tu vas bien vouloir assumer notre relation devant tout le monde ? »

Un grand silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. L'éclat des grands yeux bleus de Brittany se ternit, et Santana sentit sa gorge se serrer affreusement.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas. Britt', je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est difficile pour moi… Mais à vrai dire, je venais à la base, pour te proposer quelque chose, qui, je pense, devrait te faire plaisir.

- Quoi donc ?! »

Un grand sourire plein d'enthousiasme se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde, ce qui soulagea Santana.

« - Je venais de voir les inscriptions pour concourir au titre de roi et reine de la promo. Et je voulais te demander de t'y inscrire avec moi. Et… Et je ferais mon coming-out, lors de la cérémonie. »

Brittany poussa un petit cri de joie aigu, et se jetta dans les bras de Santana.

Les deux cheerleaders se mettent alors à rire en cœur gaiement.

« - Merci 'Tana… » Susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Le chapitre 13 ! Je reprends un peu mon rythme de publication, j'en profite pendant que je suis encore en vacances ahah :p  
**  
**Enjoy it ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 13 _

**R**emise de ses précédentes émotions, Santana marchait désormais d'un pas confiant et hautain, tout comme à son habitude.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet une tornade blonde. Hébétée, elle allait commencer à lancer des injures, lorsqu'elle reconnut de justesse Quinn.

« - Santana ! Tu pourrais faire attention quand tu marches ! Ca ne t'as pas déjà suffit de me provoquer un évanouissement, tu veux remettre ça ?!

- Bien sure que non ! Et puis genre c'est moi qui t'ai assommé dans les vestiaires !

- Oh, mais oui, excuse-moi ! C'est vrai que c'était plutôt un évanouissement de fatigue… Enfin bref ! A croire que tu fais tout pour m'évincer de la compétition.

- De quelle compétition parles-tu ?

- De l'élection de la reine de la promo, voyons ! Allons, ne fais pas cette tête de paumée, je suis persuadée que tu envisages de t'inscrire. Mais je te préviens, Santana Lopez, j'attends mon sacre depuis des années. Et je ferais tout, tu entends, TOUT, pour arriver à mes fins.

- Ola Blondie, relax ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu jouais le destin de ta vie là-dessus, tu sais ?

- Peut-être que pour toi, ce n'est rien de bien important, mais pour moi, cela représente beaucoup. Et tu le sais pertinemment. Alors, juste, un conseil : Ne t'avise pas de me faire trop d'ombre. »

Ces paroles prononcées, elle tourna les talons, sans laisser de temps à Santana pour répliquer.

La brune resta un instant figée, les paroles de la blonde incendiaire retentissant dans son crâne : « Et je ferais tout, tu entends, TOUT, pour arriver à mes fins. »

Soudain, elle prit conscience du mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu en sortant de l'infirmerie, il y a de ça trois jours. « Et si Quinn n'avait pas oublié la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté… ? Et si, lorsqu'elle disait « TOUT », elle faisait référence à ce fameux épisode... ? Mon dieu… Mais attends, j'ai bien dit à Brittany que je ferais mon coming-out, alors, cela ne devrait pas me poser problème… Mais si. Cela m'en pose un. Si cela se fait par le biais de cette peste de Fabray, cela ne se passera pas de la manière la plus agréable. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Il faut que j'aille en toucher deux mots à Britt', lui dire qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux renoncer à se présenter… Oui. »

Elle se secoua, et partit à la recherche de sa jolie blondinette. Elle la trouva devant le panneau d'affichage, un stylo à la main. Elle semblait perplexe.

« - Alors jolie blonde, qu'y a-t-il ? Vous semblez bien perdue dans vos pensées…

- 'Tana ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies, on se connait ! Enfin… Il me semble, du moins. »

Santana laissa échapper un petit soupir, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, manière qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle attendait une réponse.

« - Eh bien, j'allais nous inscrire sur la liste, mais j'ai eu un trou de mémoire au moment d'écrire mon nom… » Elle se pinça les lèvres sous le coup de l'aveu honteux qu'elle venait de faire. Santana adorait cette moue que prenait souvent sa Brittany chérie.

« - Ce n'est pas si grave, parce que je venais justement te dire qu'il serait préférable, tout compte fait, de laisser tomber cette idée…

- Mais 'Tana, pourquoi ? J'étais toute contente, moi !

- Oui, je sais Britt'… Mais j'y ai mieux réfléchis, et c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Ah, ça y est, j'ai compris ! Tu es en train de te dégonfler ! Tu es en train de revenir en arrière sur ta proposition de faire ton coming-out devant tout le lycée cette soirée-là ! Tu me déçois énormément, tu sais…

- Non, non ! Pas du tout sweety ! Je reste sur mes positions en ce qui concerne cela. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Je ne comprends pas alors.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre pour l'instant. C'est juste un… pressentiment.

- Encore cette histoire de prés sans ciment ? C'est normal, 'Tana, un près, c'est plein d'herbe, y a pas de ciment !

- Britt'… Tu es adorable.

- Oui, je sais ! » Elle esquisse alors un grand sourire. Puis, malicieusement, elle se jette sur l'affichette pour inscrire leurs deux prénoms.

« - Et voilà ! Tu seras la reine de la promo, cette année ma 'Tana !

- Britt'…

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! C'est moi qui l'ai décidé, et tu ne peux pas aller contre mes décisions darling ! »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, c'est vrai, Brittany est la seule personne capable d'aller contre sa volonté. Comment pourrait-on résister à ce sublime sourire, et ces yeux remplis de bonté… ? A ce moment-là, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de sa douce ingénue. Une envie dévorante, tellement profonde et sincère… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire ici, non… Un éclair de génie lui parcourra alors l'esprit.

« - Brittany, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner à l'auditorium, il faut que je répète ma chanson pour le bal.

- Oh oui 'Tana ! Avec grand plaisir ! »

La blonde crochète alors son petit doigt à celui de sa latino adorée, et elles se dirigent toutes deux vers la salle.


End file.
